legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lost twilight energy/my story 2
Sam shouted loudly so that I could hear. He yelled that he thought I was a chicken for not wanting to go into the haunted house. Sam went on in and began climbing up thebroken staircase. I came to the doorway and said I thought the stairs were going to Break. Sam just said I was afraid of stairs, ghosts, and haunted houses. Then Karen came up and tried to get me to go in. She said that she would go with me, and that way Sam wouldn’t think I was a chicken. I decided not to go in. Karen went on in to follow Sam. I sat and waited for over half an hour. Suddenly . . . I heard a loud crack, and a scream coming from the house! I ran in, and up the broken stairs as fast as I could. A deep loud voice said, “Go back, or meet your doom!” I was thinking the same thing. Then I heard the squeaky voice of a nine year old kid saying, “Let’s go, let’s go Timmy!” Timmy shouted back, “SHUT IT Joe!” as he opened the employee’s only door. I continued running through the house. I saw white huge webs on the ceiling I ran past as fast as I could. As I ran, I glimpsed a piece of Sam’s plaid shirt on a spike sticking out of the wall! “I hope he’s okay,” I thought. I kept running down the creepy hall, and then I heard a loud “click!” Mist started to fill the hall. I saw over sixty white figures run towards me, and pass me in the hall. I ran even faster than before! I could see nothing as I ran, and I was glad of that! I sprinted up a creaky stair case. I saw a gaping hole in the middle of the floor. Next, I gazed down the huge opening and saw Sam and Karen lying face down. I also saw many other people stuck in the hole too. Around the trapped people, were two tall men with chainsaws! They were real! Then, I heard a police siren wail. Cops with their guns loaded, came up to the two men and said, “Put the saws down! This gun can shoot 9000 bullets a minute! ” shouted the blond haired officer. One of the criminals moved the saw in a upper cut swing and barely missed cutting the blond cop in two. The black haired policeman tazered the two men in quick succession. The villains fell down. Then then Joe and Timmy came out of the employee’s only door carrying chocolate cake on a silver platter. They gave the desert to the policemen. The blond haired officer said, “CAKES A LIE, and illegal!” He then handed cuffed the boys. I ran up to the policemen and asked what had happened. They said that it was a terrorist act. The men with the chain saws were being tracked for many days after they killed LU. They worked on LU and closed down the game because they were evil. I ran up to my friends and asked if they ware okay. Sam said that was the worst house ever. Category:Blog posts